Made of our Sins
by GrimCookie
Summary: He was unholy by doubting God, cast out of Heaven and right into madness's arms. She was unholy since birth, her existence being blasphemous enough. The hesitant meeting between them leads to a curious, alluring bond. It was told since ancient times; The union between unholy beings would only bring chaos to earth. [MonsterFalls AU] [MaBill]
1. Unknown creature

**Hello there! Thanks for passing by and reading this little fic of mine!**

 **I've been reading a lot of Gravity Falls fanfics lately, most of them being MaBill fics. I adore the pairing, I even have a few OneShots going on about them- they're in spanish though! Feel free to go and give it a read if you want.**

 **Yesterday, I stayed up late reading eternal1990's fanfiction; "The Serpent and the Mermaid." I absolutly adore it! I recommend every MaBill fan to give it a go. It's such a great fic... Heck, it inspired me to write this one right here!**

 **Anyway, to the point! I'm a really big fan of mythology and monsters in general, and I have been thinking about writting a MaBill fanfic for quite a while now. I decided to use the Monster Falls AU, with a bit of a twist. I've always seen Bill as a hunter in the AU... so I wanted to do something different! And while reading TSATM, inspiration struck!**

 **If Bill is a demon in canon, why not make him another creature in the MF verse? I hope you all like Fallen angel!Bill. Hes gonna be the first angel to ever fall on earth...**

 **Anyway, this story is gonna have romance, and quite dark and slightly religious themes. Maybe popular fanon characters, like Tad Strange or Decarabia... I still have to think about it. I'll try my best to keep the characters as IC as possible.**

 **Also! Please keep in mind that my first lenguage is Spanish! I'm still learning english, so some grammar mistakes and typos may have bypassed me, please bear with me!**

 **Eh, Yes! That's pretty much what I wanted to say. So enjoy!**

* * *

It was a violent sound, a harsh clash of a solid body and water that would have hurt anyone enough to break a bone or two. Water splashed everywhere from the center of the Eden lake, the droplets falling like rain for a few moments, disturbing the quiet peace of the place.

The young mermaid who lived at the very bottom of the lake was awakened by the harsh vibrations of the sound underwater, loud enough to make her forget her slumber and to make her cover her ears, she could barely see a body slowly floating back to the surface, their back to the bottom of the almost endless lake.

She can smell blood on the water, but it's not _quite_ the scent of blood a human would have. Maybe another creature, like herself? It was possible, but what kind of creature would fall so harshly on her lake? It was right on the middle of it, too...

Uncoiling her tail, the mermaid slowly swims towards the lone figure floating between lily pads and water lilies, the scent of blood growing stronger as she gets closer, and dares she say, it even smells sickly...sweet to her, the faint smell of copper and caramel mixed together that almost made her want to gag. It was pleasant and disgusting at the same time.

"Who...What could have fallen so harshly right in the middle of the lake? They couldn't have been pushed…"

It's odd, she thinks, when she sees three pairs of wings first, white as the snow in winter. An avian creature would probably explain the fall, but she had never seen something like it. She wishes her brother was there with her, perhaps he would know what this creature in her lake was.

And as she finally breaks to the surface, she can finally see. It- _He_ resembled a human, a normal human except for the broken wings attached to his shoulderblades and the odd remains of...of something around his head, the broken pieces of whatever that once was were giving a faint golden glow around her that flickered on and off every couple of seconds.

The man was deadly pale, his blonde hair sprawled everywhere thanks to the water, the pristine white suit with golden buttons he wore was now stained with water and blood, his own blood, she notices.

The young mermaid gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth as she saw the other's injuries; An open wound going from chest to abdomen was bleeding slowly, staining further the white of the cloth and the clear waters of the lake, his fingers were burned, she could smell the faint odor of sulfur in the air, along with the sickly sweet smell of his blood. His wings, obviously broken thanks to the harsh fall, with feathers sticking and falling out.

But his eyes… His right eye had been gouged out, leaving a gaping hole in its place that was bleeding slowly, down his cheek, his neck and reaching the water. His left eye, blue as the sky itself, seemed open, vacant, staring up at the clouds in a emotionless gaze, or perhaps, at something far above them.

If not by the slow movement of his injured chest, she would have thought the stranger was already dead. It was a true miracle that he was still alive in such state.

Slowly swimming closer to the man, the mermaid could barely contain her worry and fear. What if she was wrong? What if this stranger was already dead? Or if he was alive, but feral, and attacked her as soon as he saw her?

"Oh Dipper, Where are you? I need you right now, you would know what to do…"

Despite her own fear, she couldn't just leave someone who was hurt, especially is she was able to help. Going back to the bottom of her lake would be cruel, she couldn't do it.

So she swam closer, pink scales shining as the sun gently kissed her tail. The young mermaid made sure to keep her emotions in check, she needed to be calm, panic would do no good to this man.

Tugging softly at the white sleeve, brown meets blue, and the mermaid can see a river of emotions flowing behind that unblinking eye; Confusion, shock, sorrow…

Anger

 _Betrayal_

 _ **Wrath**_

But before she could even blink, the other's emotions were caged once again, and the unblinking blue eye was now looking at her in a vacant stare. Bloodstained lips twitching while trying to form words. The gaping wound on the man's chest seems to sew itself shut slowly, the blood dissolving in the water between the mess of flora and white feathers.

Scared out of her wits at this new creature, yet far too kind to leave him alone and too worried for the other's current state, the mermaid slowly cupped the man's face between her hands, tears pooling in her eyes and slowly falling down her cheeks.

The man tried to feeble swat at her hands, but the mermaid calmly shushed him, brushing the blonde hair away from his face.

"Please, let me help."

As the teardrops started hitting the unknown creature's wound, the mermaid begun to sing a soft lullaby, trying to calm him down as her tears fell on the gaping hole where his eye was supposed to be, helping it to heal faster as her voice echoed around the lake and near trees.

The deep cut that ran across his chest seemed to be healing much faster, the blood slowly stopped to seep through his clothes and she could finally breathe without that coppery smell making her want to gag. The wound on his face thought, that would take a bit more than mermaid tears for it to fully heal, but at least, it would do the job for now.

Once her singing stopped and her eyes stopped being blurry with tears, she looked down at the man, who was now staring past her head, back at the cloudy sky. The mermaid looked at the same spot the blue eye seemed to be staring, and after a few seconds, she looked back and the injured creature.

"I… M-My name is Mabel, this is my lake."

"..."

"Who… Who are you?"

The man suddenly looked at her, and the young mermaid stifled back a gasp at the sudden reaction, still cupping his face between her hands and making sure to keep his head out of the water, leaving the rest of his body to float along the lily pads.

"...William…"

She nodded. William. She didn't know of any William living back in town, so it was safe to say the creature wasn't from there.

The mermaid opened her mouth to speak, but closed it shut after a second. Asking if he was okay was stupid, he was not okay, the mermaid could easily see that. Both physically and mentally, the man wasn't okay.

Giving a few more false starts, the mermaid tried to ask another question, one that was slowly picking her curiosity away. Trying not to sound too rude, she returns William's stare.

"What...are you?"

The creature- William, opened his mouth, the answer was at the tip of his tongue when he suddenly blinked. Closing his mouth and blinking again, he shifted his head to look back at the sky, beyond the clouds, staring at something that only he could see.

Mabel waited patiently for his answer. It seemed that he knew, that he was sure of what he was but something made him stay silent, something made him rethink what he was going to say.

Silence reigned for a minute, William coming back to his unmoving state as Mabel gently pulled his bangs away from his wound. A growl escaped the avian creature's lips and the mermaid stiffened slightly, but soon enough began to sing again. The soft lullaby escaping her lips as it were liquid gold, making the man slowly close his good eye, letting the hypnotic and soft song capture him.

Mabel continued to sing for a couple of minutes, her voice going down to a whisper as William's lips started to twitch. She tried to ignore the anger and sorrow of his gaze, concentrating on his oddly neutral voice.

"I...I don't know what I am, not anymore."

She nodded and continued to sing. The nostalgic melody echoing through the lake and forest as the man closed his eye one more time, his words making an echo of their own inside the mermaid's head.

 _-"I don't know what I am, not anymore."-_

* * *

 **Ah yes, this is a really short chapter. It always happens with me, the first chapters are always the shortests. I promise I'll work harder on the next one.**

 **So, thoughts? Suggestions? Critiques? Those are always welcome here!**


	2. Of fallen feathers

**You guys! I can't believe the positive response this fic got! I wasn't expecting this kind of attention so soon!... Or, any sort of attention at all, if I have to be honest.**

 **Many thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed this fic of mine! It really means a lot to me. I'll be answering every review I get at the end of every chapter!**

 **Also, this chapter is slightly longer than the first one, Hooray?**

 **Oh yeah, the Disclaimer! Forgot to add that one in the first chapter... Erm, yes! Gravity Falls and its characters aren't of my property, they belong to Alex H.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Mabel didn't know how much had passed since William had admitted to not knowing what he was. Perhaps minutes, hours? It surely felt like hours for her, or maybe it was the slight panic she was feeling at the moment what made her think that.

After all, William was still floating in the middle of the lake, with broken wings and deep, albeit now healing, wounds decorating his flesh. She was afraid that he might pass out here, in her arms. They were quite a distance away from town, and her tears could only do so much to treat such wounds. He needed a healer, or a couple of them. Quickly.

She couldn't take him to the edge of the lake. His wings were in pretty bad shape, and making pressure on them would surely hurt him, besides, his wounds were slowly stopping to bleed. She didn't wanted them to reopen, so he couldn't move too much.

Sighing softly, the young mermaid stared at the face of the unknown creature whose head was crawled in her arms. He seemed in pain, no doubt. His tanned skin was going too pale and she had to keep brushing his blond bangs out of the hole where his eye should be.

"What happened to you…?"

It was a whisper, but apparently, it was loud enough for him to hear. Mabel tried not to squirm at the piercing glare he sent with his remaining eye, lips parting slightly to speak while he tried to unfold his wings underwater, two of them twitching while the other four others lay unmoving, creating small waves around them.

"Don't." Staring at the cobalt blue eye, Mabel gave what she thought would be a glare of her own, thought it would be more of a grimace. "You'll hurt yourself."

His wounds were sewing themselves shut way too slowly for her liking, and while the blood finally seemed to stop flowing out of his body, there was still the risk of infection at hand. Not to mention the pain he must be feeling… How could one survive such wounds, while not even voicing their pain?

Eyes blurred once again, the mermaid gently tilted her head forwards and let her new tears fall on his wounds. William closed his remaining eye and grimaced slightly, letting the mermaid cry on him while his body healed itself.

But his wings, they weren't broken, but they were healing so much slower than most of his body, that much he could tell. They hurt, it felt like they were burning, despite being underwater and surrounded by aquatic flora. It felt as if flames were licking at his appendages, someone was plucking his wings away feather by feather, _pulling at the muscles and separating them from his back, tearing apart bone and flesh, burning away its remains, burning, burning,_ _ **burning-**_

Mabel visibly recoiled when the blond gave a guttural growl, his eye snapping open and looking around wildly for something- or someone. She tried to shush him, telling him that no one but them was around the place, but he just gave her a piercing glare that waned a bit in a matter of seconds.

"It… Stop it..."

"B-But you're hurt, and in pain…"

The mermaid looked troubled for a bit, and very gently, she let his head touch the water. Her hands going to her hair instead, playing with a lock of wet brown while trying to look around the edges of the lake of Eden.

"You need a healer…" She mumbled, kind brown eyes focusing on the sole blue one. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

Without further explanation, she swam underwater as fast as she could, going pass sand and rocks, occasionally glancing up only to see the body of the avian creature still floating along with the water lilies, the water no longer smelled of blood and caramell, for what she was grateful.

She swam, passing sand and rocks and more flora, going far enough to escape the sunlight that reflected the water and softly kissed her scales, far enough to hear the rumbling of the monster that guarded the lake of Eden. Far enough, like the lake was bottomless.

But she stopped, her lair in front of her. She quickly looked for what she was looking for, and as soon as she found it, she swam all her way up like a bullet escaping the gun's canon. A tiny, simple necklace made out of a cord and a single white crystal was clenched tightly in her hand, shining brightly as soon as the sunbeams touched it.

 _-"Come here, please." -_

Her brother would hear her call and he would come, she would explain the situation and her brother would immediately go for a healer. William's wounds would heal, his wings would mend again, and it all would be okay. He would be okay and safe again.

The mermaid clicked her tongue for a second as she saw the still floating figure of the man, his wings moving slightly more than before while underwater. It almost looked like he was trying to fly again.

And as she broke to surface, she gasped. He was trying to move! Mabel quickly got to his side, slipping her necklace around her neck and cupping the man's cheek with her hand, the other tried to push him back to the water by his shoulder.

He growled at her, and Mabel noticed for the first time how long his fangs were. He obviously wasn't a vampire… maybe something related to them? But there was no time to think about that! He was still growling at her, actually sounding like a feral creature rather than someone with intelligence, like the ones back in town. William tried to sit up, or float while trying to do that, and Mabel was still trying to get him to lay down on his back.

"Your wounds are going to bleed again!"

"Let go of me, _mortal!_ "

His wings started to move once again, and in a movement that made Mabel gasp in shock and William hiss in annoyance and pain, the blond's white wings, all six of them, unfolded completely, breaking to the surface and dripping water from the feathers. The span of the appendages could easily make a powerful Harpy screech with envy… or squawk with fear. They covered the sun and casted a cold shadow over her, a color so white it was almost as if it would burn her eyes if she stared at them for too long.

It was a beautiful sight, but the beauty was easily overshadowed by the intimidating glint of his eye along with the snarl that curled the blond's lips. A faint trail of blood blossomed from under his bangs and the mermaid could easily smell that disgusting mix of sweet and copper. His white, blood stained suit added more spots of red as the pair of wings fluttered once again, slowly pulling the man back to the sky.

"Stop. Stop! You're hurting yourself!"

As if on cue, the man gave a sharp hiss of pain, his hand flying to hold his now bleeding side. His wings fluttered for a couple of seconds before going still at his sides, making him fall back into the lake with a small splash of water.

The young mermaid was there in a matter of seconds. Brushing the bangs away from his face with a bit of hesitation and annoyance, yet once again crying for him. She could feel her body start to weaken, her tears had taken a lot of energy out of her, but she couldn't just let the man to his wounds, no matter how much he tried her patience, or how much he managed to frighten her.

Luckily though, it seemed that William had learned his lesson, because he hadn't moved a muscle since his second fall, allowing Mabel to check on him while crying her healing tears.

"You're… really stubborn, mortal."

"I could say the same to you." If not by shedding tears, she would have rolled her eyes. "You tried to fly again, and your wounds reopened…"

"They'll heal again."

"Yes, but you're in pain now"

"It matters not"

It could have been pride talking, the typical talk males used to give about not being bothered by pain, but she could actually see it was not. His good eye sparkled with something akin to sorrow and betrayal, and in his voice, she could hear that undertone of hurt. It was as if… as if he thought he deserved the pain…

No. No, that would be ridiculous, wouldn't it? It must have been pride, and her mind was just playing tricks on her, hearing and seeing things that weren't there.

"Well, it matters to me."

"...Why?"

"Because." She answered kindly, gently cupping his face and crying onto his injured eye socket. "I hate seeing people hurt, especially when I know I can help."

His expression soured for a moment, his good eye glancing at the sky for a couple of seconds before glancing at the crying mermaid.

"You're too kind."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

To her credit, Mabel just smiled at him and splashed some water around with her tail, maybe a bit annoyed, but not enough to take it out on him. "I'll take it as such, anyway."

"Hmph."

Once her tears stopped rolling down her cheeks, the mermaid gave a shaky sigh and looked back at the wound. It was healing on its own once again, along with the wounds on his chest. She had no idea about his wings, but they seemed… not broken, at least. He had used them just a couple of minutes ago, after all.

"I'll take you closer to land… is that alright with you?"

William seemed to mull things over for a bit, then gave a small grunt. Mabel, deciding on taking that as a positive, carefully put her arms under his, letting the back of his head rest on the crook of her neck. Mindful of the pair of wings, the mermaid slowly started to swim backwards, her tail making gentle waves on the lake's cold waters as she approached land.

" _-Why hasn't Dipper come yet? He should already been here…-"_

She could still make out the faint glow of her crystal as she swam, but decided to pay it no mind. Instead, she called her brother a second time as the sky begun to cloud once again. Was it her, or had the forest lost some of it colors lately? She remembers the trees being much more greener this morning, instead of that dull, grayish green…

It was a slow process, because she didn't wanted to move her cargo too much and cause him any more pain, and because said cargo was at least twice her size and weight. How had she not noticed that? The man would probably tower over her if he could remain on his feet, heck, he must be taller than her Grunkle!

"Does it hurts anymore…?"

"No."

She could almost ignore the lie, almost.

"You still need a healer though…" She mumbled softly, the blond gave a small grunt to show that he was half listening, his eye still glued to the sky. "Those are probably going to leave scars, but that aside, they should heal."

"Great." William deadpanned, and Mabel did rolled her eyes this time, now getting closer to land. "Just...great."

"I'm sorry."

His eye was fixed on her, and Mabel gave a sideway glance, not wanting to stare back. For some reason, he managed to unnerve her.

" _-Why now? I've been helping him…-"_

"You weren't the one who push-" He stopped, biting his tongue for a second. "...The one who injured me, why do you say you're sorry?"

"I just… I just feel bad you got hurt. Let's leave it at that."

"...You're really weird, Mortal."

Finally reaching the lakeshore, Mabel carefully tried to push her cargo towards the land. The man slowly sat down on the edge of the lake, his suit dripping wet and dirty with blood, yet thankfully, it seemed that his wounds had stopped bleeding with every move he made.

"Why do you keep saying that?" The mermaid asked, swiming to his side and resting her elbows on land. "I've told you, my name is _Mabel_. Not _'mortal'_."

"You creatures are all the same to me."

"Then what makes you different? You don't even know wha-" She clamped her mouth shut, swallowing the words she was going to spit out. William looked at her with a snarl curling his lips, yet his eye seemed regretful. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..:" She answered softly, shocked at her own words. "That was... uncalled for."

The mermaid looked away, feeling shame burning at her gut. Was she really about to touch a topic that was obviously sensitive to him? Just like that? But… what made her go off like that? She had never done something so… so insensitive to anyone, not even to her brother-

"...He hasn't come yet."

The sorrowful glint on the male's eye turned sharper. A guttural growl echoing from his throat while baring his teeth. "What?"

Taken aback by the sudden change of behaviour, the mermaid slowly swam back, allowing some distance between herself and the blond. "What?"

"You said someone was going to come."

"I...I did, my brother…"

It was odd, she thought, how the colors seemed to turn in a monotone gray around her, her eyes blurring slightly yet this time tears didn't fell from them. It felt as if the world had gone colder at the exact same time the blonde ignored his wounds and stood up.

" _No."_ He snarled, his wings once again unfolding and taking him in the air, hovering above the terrified mermaid. "You, _creature,_ already saw me in _this_ state. That's already a being too much."

"B-But." She was terrified, frozen. Her colorful lake turning grey, her vision going dark as blue flames seemed to dance at the very tip of the avian creature's fingers. "H-he's just… bring a healer f-for you…"

They stared at eachother for what felt like hours. Her terrified, cloudy brown eyes staring at the furious blue that seemed to burn her with just a gaze. Why was he acting like this?

Where were the colors?

What was happening?

What was he doing? _What was he?_

"No." The blond finally grounded out, his anger subsiding just a bit, his gaze growing soft for only a second. "You never saw me, mortal."

"Wait…! You cant-!"

"...Thank you, for your tears."

And with that whisper, he flew. Shoot up like a white bullet towards the sky, disappearing in a mess of feathers, leaves and blue embers.

The mermaid blinked, and it felt like the world was being reborn around her. The forest was back to its original green, the sounds were back once again. Her lake, oh her beautiful lake, back with its colors and bloodless smell. The cold she felt left her body along with the unnerving gray, just like how the air left her lungs as soon as the blond, William, left her vision.

She coughed, long and harsh as her tail splashed around wildly. The sound of hooves reached her ears along with the low rumbling coming from underwater. A pair of warm, calloused hands held her and rubbed circles along her back, splashing water onto her body.

"Mabel! Mabel, are you okay?!"

"D-Dipper!"

She coughed again, many questions trying to escape her lips at the same time. Her brother looked frantic, worried, his eyes focused on her and his ears standing up. She didn't used the crystals unless it was an emergency.

"Why… what took you so long…?"

His worried shifted slightly, a small confused yet irritated look seeping into his eyes.

"I-I came as soon as I could sis. I swear! I dropped everything I was doing and came here running. Look, the crystal is still shining."

And it was true, the twin necklace hanging around her brother's neck was still giving a faint glow. A glow that was supposed to end after just minutes of the crystals being used.

" _-But… But it felt like hours! It was definitely not just a couple of minutes!"_

"Mabel… what happened?"

The mermaid looked back at the middle of her lake, noticing the very faint white of fallen feathers along the lily pads.

"I...Dipper, you won't believe what happened to me."

"Try me."

"...I think, we might need your book, maybe."

The cervitaur's face grew serious after a couple of seconds, yet his eyes shone with worry for his sister. Nodding his head, the creature got closer to the lake, allowing his sister to mount on his back with only a small grunt of effort.

"...If you say so."

Mabel nodded. her brother's book should have the answers she needed, right? There must be something there about a creature like William, or about what happened to her after his departure.

Dipper started to walk back slowly, trying to talk to his sister about what happened before he managed to arrive. Mabel kept oddly silent, the burning feeling of a blue eye looking her from above turning her insides icy cold.

* * *

 **Well, this is it! I think I'm going to update the next chapter... next week, maybe? Hopefully so!**

 **Anyway, the reviews:**

 **Guest 1: Thank you! You have no idea how relieved this makes me. I was so nervous about writting a fic in a language that is not my own ;v;**

 **Guest 2: You can count on it~**

 **Eternal1990: Oh my gosh! Thank you for your review! Haha, I'm a big fan of your stories ;v; Ah, well, yes! I'm trying to mix both mythology and religion in this story. Maybe more so about greek mythology than anything else, mostly about the kind of creatures that are going to appear in this fic... Still have a long way to go and much to think about it, really!**

 **THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!**

 **Guest 3: You really wanna know how old is Mabel? Really? Well here it goes. She's 35.**

 **What? Don't belive me? That's fine! After all, I do describe Mabel as a _"young mermaid."_ Well, you see, in human years Mabel is indeed 35, yet she looks much younger than that (think about 18 years?). That's because she is a _mermaid_ , not a human. I thought it would be odd to have monsters and mythological creatures age like humans do, so I went around that a little bit. I do think mermaids have a large lifespan, maybe 200 human years or so? So Mabel would be considered young by her kind's standarts. Same with Dipper, even thought they are from different species. (How can they be related if they're not from the same species, you say? That's gonna be explained soon!)**

 **Guest 4: Thank you! It's a very tiny peeve of mine, but I do get kind of put off when I read about Bill having only one eye while being in a human form. What the heck happened to his other eye then?**

 **About where the heck Bill came from, that will be seen in another chapter! I have quite a bit planned for him, you'll see!**

 **Aaaaand that's everything! Thank you for your reviews!**


	3. What you are

**Thank you all for reading! Man, I missed writting for the weekend... but then again, I was sorta busy, with birthday and all! Not to mention school too, ugh, can't wait to get out of that place... even if college life sounds scary.**

 **Anyway, I'm trying to do a writting schedule with this. Maybe I'll manage to write and update the fic every saturday/sunday. So it would be one new chapter each week. Though I do end up skipping my own schedules sometimes, so I wouldn't really trust myself there...**

 **Eh, to the point! I edited the past two chapters just a bit, just a tiny little bit regarding Bill. I can't believe I forgot those details when first writting those chapters! Man, what was I on...? I really did my research on angels to know that sorta stuff...**

 **Well, this chapter is maybe a bit rushed imo, But I couldn't help it! I really want to write the next chapter... it would be a Bill POV chapter! And man, do I have some things planned for him later on... Let's say, he's gonna get IC soon. Maybe not as fast as I'd like to write him, but It'll happen reeeeeal soon.**

 **Oh yeah, a bit of religious stuff in this chapter, mostly about angel stuff.**

 **Again, I apologize if you catch some typos and grammar mistakes. Remember that I'm a Chilean girl who speaks spanish and is still learning english on her own.**

 **Gravity Falls doesn't belongs to me, but to Alex H.**

* * *

It was a slow walk back to town. Dipper could hear the faint lullaby Mabel was humming over the ringing on his ears. When the crystal tied around his neck had begun to glow he had imagined the worst; his sister had only used that crystal to call him twice before, and it all had been when it came to mortal peril and nothing more, so he had assumed the worst was happening at the lake of Eden when the soft white light first called his attention.

But she was okay, mounted on his back, but lullaby aside, she was oddly quiet, almost pensive. He knew something had occurred, something big enough to make his usually cheerful and loud sister to be acting this way. She was pretty frantic when he had first arrived, looking as if she had been waiting for him for hours on end.

"So… what do you need the journal for?" He felt her body shift slightly and he raised an eyebrow. Did she just squirm? Something wasn't right. "Mabel?"

"I… Someone came to the lake and-"

"It wasn't a human, was it?"

The mermaid shook her head, easing her brother's worry. She knew how Dipper felt about humans. Ever since they had been twelve, the cervitaur had a deep distrust about humans. Not that she could blame him, the ones they had encountered had done awful things to those who were like them.

"No. You know that humans can't find my lake." She spoke, and Dipper could practically sense the small smile growing on his sister's lips. "It's weird, but hey, I won't complain."

"A good thing too. Humans can't be trusted."

"You've got some deep trust issues, Dipdots."

They both shared a forced laugh, worry still edging their minds.

"It's just… someone came… actually, fell on the lake. Like, right in the middle of it." She started. Her eyes focused on the road back to the lake, remembering what happened… minutes? Hours ago? Who could tell? "It was just… violent, like he was thrown from the sky. He… he was really hurt." he whispered, something akin to disbelief and horror crossing her features. "It was a miracle he didn't… died… there and then."

"What?" Dipper came to a sudden stop, paying close attention to what Mabel was saying. "Where is he then?"

"He… he flew away, he had wings." The mermaid suddenly looked at her brother, the cervitaur only catching her horror filled expression by the corner of his eye as he craned his neck. "Dipper, he was really hurt. Seriously hurt. I thought his wings were broken, his chest had this huge wound across it!" She took a shaky breath, whispering this time. "H-His hands were burnt...and his right eye was… gone, like someone had just scooped it up…"

"Mabs…"

"He...He acted like it didn't bothered him… I tried to heal him, I cried so much, but it wasn't enough… But even then, he just… just flew away."

A cold silence enveloped the pair of siblings, Dipper trying to wrap his mind about what his sister had just said, and Mabel, staring vacantly at the road they came from. A slight breeze and movement from bushes snapped them back to attention, Dipper continuing to walk towards the town.

"I… That's… that's quite the story, mabs…"

"But it's true though!" She cried, tail moving slightly. "There are still feathers and those… odd… golden thingies back in the lake."

"Golden thingies? Care to be a bit more specific?"

" I don't know what is was, it was kinda… circular, over his head, and it was shiny. It broke with his fall though… I think?"

"Hm." Dipper sighed, thinking about what his sister had just described. Humanoid shape, male as his sister kept saying _'him'_ , wings, golden… thing over his head. The only sort of avian creature he knew of in Gravity Falls, excluding the vampire Gideon Gleeful and grunkle Stan, was Priscilla Northwest, a Harpy in every sense of the word. Were there male variants of harpies? "...I have never heard of a creature like that."

Mabel shrugged, wishing they could hurry up a little. "Neither have I, that's why I asked for the journal, maybe the author wrote something about his kind there…"

That, also, she wanted to know if whatever William was could hold his own in such state. And she would be lying if she wasn't slightly scared and curious about that odd moment where everything turned cold and monochrome around her. She wanted to know what was that, what it meant.

"...Maybe there is something, doesn't hurts to check."

Mabel made a small noise as a positive. The siblings kept quiet for a few more minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other. Worry still seemed to chew on the cervitaur's head, mostly because his sister was still too silent and too pensive. Was it shock? Was she hurt?

"He… He didn't do anything to you, did he?" He suddenly asked, breaking in a small run as the mermaid put her arms around his torso. What if they needed a healer for her right away? "He didn't hurt you, right?!"

"Dipper, calm down!" Mabel was practically bouncing on her brother's back, gripping his torso tightly as she was just a slip away from the ground. "I'm going to fall off!"

Dipper's frantic running slowed up slightly to a quick trot. Mabel, finding out that she wasn't as close as to end face first into the ground anymore, let go of her brother. "He didn't hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"..." The mermaid opened her mouth to speak, but shut it down quickly. Was it worth it telling her brother what had happened at William's departure, only to cause him more worry? She wasn't hurt, he hadn't hurt her, and she was still worried about his sudden leave and well being…"I am." She nodded, finally recognizing some more familiar parts of the forest. "He was hurt Dipper, he couldn't hurt me, even if he wanted to." After a split second, she decided to add. "Not that he wanted to, in the first place, I was healing him after all…"

"Your tears can only do so much Mabel."

"I know, but I wanted to help."

A comfortable, yet still odd silence accompanied them until the firsts sights of the town were visible. It was a sense of odd relief, seeing the familiar houses and roads greeting them back to civilization. That weird silence was broken by the casual 'hello' said to a passing stranger or friend as the Cervitaur made his way to a house slightly off the town's closeness, a very small smile on his lips.

"Grunkle Stan has been missing you, you know?"

"I miss him too. He should come to the lake more often."

"Tell him that, you know he gets all grumpy when I do." Muttered Dipper, humour clear in his voice. "Lazy old man."

"Hey! I heard that!"

It was a surprise, a little bit, at least. Seeing the one who had practically raised them out in the open. Stanley Pines was pretty much an hermit at this point of life, the old Gargoyle having had his fair share of experiences and adventures for a lifetime to want to stay put for a period of time. It was odd seeing him out of the wooden little house he liked to call _'The mystery shack'._

"Grunkle!"

Had she had legs, Mabel would have run straight to the Gargoyle. Stan Pines gave a small laugh and walked towards his great niece and nephew. Picking up the mermaid in a hug and giving the cervitaur an annoyed, yet playful glare.

"Been a while Mabel, you have to pay your grunkle a few more visits more often!"

Mabel gave a small pout, yet her eyes were smiling, Worry about the creature known as William going to the corners of her mind for a couple of minutes. "You can visit me too, you know? You have legs after all!"

The small muttering of her great uncle made Mabel giggle, feeling something akin to relief.

"So, you two going back to the shack?"

"Yeah, I… I kinda missed the place already, so I asked Dipper to take me here for the day."

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the smooth lie his sister had just told. Which was odd, because Mabel didn't lie about anything, and when she did, she was awful at it. Thought he guessed, she must have a good motive this time, so he decided to play along, for now at least.

"Yeah, what she said."

"Well, you two kids just be gentle with the shack while I'm gone." The gargoyle pointed one of his claws back to town, wings fluttering slowly and heavily. "I'm running down on stock, gotta get more."

"Sure."

"You can count on it!"

Stan smiled at the kids he would be proud to call his own and carefully sat Mabel back on her brother's back. The mermaid gave him a bright smile and waved goodbye as he walked away. Dipper only gave a half hearted wave, hurrying towards the wooden cabin a couple of minutes ahead.

"What was that for?" He mumbled, breaking into a small trot.

"What was what?"

"Why did you lie to him?"

Mabel scratched the back of her neck, moving aside her wet brown locks, eyes downcast as she spoke. "...I don't want to worry him."

Dipper said nothing, and instead, quickly entered the small cabin he called home. The place smelled of pine and earth and warmth. The little shrewd of guilt latched on Mabel's heart for only a second before she caught a glimpse of papers and books throw hazardly in the living room.

"I was going to move them upstairs when the crystal started to glow." Dipper explained, carefully moving towards the stairs as his sister held onto his shoulders. "Told you I dropped everything and went running…"

"Sorry."

Dipper just gave a little sigh and shook his head as he went upstairs, careful to not to move his sister too much. "You said he had wings, right?"

"What?... Oh! Oh, yeah, wings, and an odd thing around his head…"

"There must be something on the first journal…"

* * *

But he was wrong, there wasn't even a single thing about avian creatures written on the old, battered book. Papers were hazardly thrown over Dipper's room, books away from their places in the huge bookcase and thrown onto the floor or bed as the siblings decided that whatever information was written in those pages wasn't what they were hoping for. Old books, some written in english, italian, or even latin found their place on top of the wooden floor, pages open and corners slightly crumpled.

Mabel felt as if time was passing at a snail's pace. Not a single creature listed in these books even looked like William, or even described something as close as what he could be. All of them listed in a language she could even barely read. She was slowly getting frustrated, the lack of information about the blonde humanoid that fell on her lake, the lack of explanation about those odd things that happened near his departure, being so far away from her lake and nor hearing the gentle waves or low rumbling from the one who protected her and the lake…

"Hey, I think I found something…"

Those simple words were enough to snap the mermaid out of her annoyed state. Her eyes shone with hope as she made her way towards her brother, dragging herself across the wooden floor to the Cervitaur's side. "You did?"

"I'm not sure, but.." Dipper bit the inside of his cheek and showed his sister the book he had been reading; It was old, with a black leather cover and a single, white teardrop figure on the center of the cover. The pages were yellowed with age and the words were a bit too small to read, not to mention, they seemed to be in code… "Look at the drawing, here."

Mabel looked at the old, pencil made drawing on the yellowed page and gasped. It was a humanoid figure, lacking any sort of facial feature like eyes, nose and mouth, but it had a pair of bird like wings on it's back, along with a very tiny thing floating above its head. The figure was wearing something that could have been robes.

"It...It kinda looks like him…" She mumbled, still looking at the sketch. "What is it?"

Dipper hummed under his breath, carefully reading the code written in the old pages. "Well… this says these creatures are… _'angels'_ , beings made to watch over mortals, messengers of…"

Mabel frowned at the expression of distaste that made its way on her brother's features. "Dipper?"

"...Sorry, sorry." He mumbled, still not happy about whatever he had just decoded in that old book. "It's just, it says these 'angels' are messengers of God, as in, the deity humans worship…"

"What?"

Curious and shocked at the same time, Mabel hastily took the book from her brother's hands, looking hard at the odd letters and numbers engraved in those pages, unable to decode them on her own but at the same time, unable to tear her eyes away from it. "But.. but that's…"

"Crazy? Impossible?"

"...Let's go with that, yeah." She had never heard of angels before. Never in her life had she seen one until that very day. Where they good? Could they survive such wounds? Could they fall from seemingly nowhere just like William did?

"... I've never seen an angel before…"

"I thought they were just… human myths, you know?" Answered Dipper, gently taking the book back from his sister's hold. "Something made up for children, fiction with the purpose to entertain or give a sense of… safety, I guess…"

"D-Do you think… there is more about them?" Mabel asked, eyes glued to the little sketch on the book. "I-I mean… the drawing looks like him, but…"

"But what?"

"His wings… he had six of them, not two…. and the thing around his head was broken…" She spoke softly, not wanting to know if their biggest clue yet was actually nothing helpful. "M-Maybe there are different kind of angels out there…?"

The cervitaur sighed through his nose, skimming a few pages on the old book. "I… I guess so? I don't know, I would have to read it more carefully, and from the beginning of the book…"

"Can you do that?" She asked, her voice wavering for a second. "Can you?"

Dipper stared at his sister, thoughts flowing around his mind a mile per second. He wanted nothing to do with humans or anything that had to do with them, specially if it involved something they worshipped. But his sister's pleading tone, and the light in her eyes that told him that something had indeed fall on her lake, and that she was sure it was this creature…

"...Well, I don't have anything to do, I could read a few pages for you…"

"Thank you!"

Mentally, Dipper groans to himself as the currently happy mermaid jumps towards him and catches him in an embrace. He really doesn't wants anything to do with humans, be it with what they do to what they worship. But if it means so much to his sister, enough to scare her and call for him using their crystal and enough to abandon her lake to skim through boring books, then he can do it, he would do it.

So he waits, he waits until their grunkle calls for them for dinner -when had he arrived? He hadn't heard him- and waits until their bellies are full, until Stan offers to take Mabel back to the lake so they can have more time to catch up, waits until Stan comes back home and falls asleep in the living room.

Waits until the middle of the night to open the old book once again and decode what is inside its pages, for his sister.

He reads, reads until his eyes hurt and it's hard to keep them open, reads until minutes turn to hours and the sky starts losing its dark blue hues to a more clear, orange and yellow colors. He reads and skim through pages, writing down what he decodes in a blank piece of paper as his eyes burn with the desire to sleep.

But he doesn't gives in, not right away. He wants to know about the possible creature his sister saw and if she could be in danger for interacting with him. So far, the things depicted in the book were positive, in a sense. Protectors of humanity and morality, messengers of God, guardians…

When the next page was flipped, Dipper tried his best to blink awake, eyes taking in and trying to decipher the code that was laid in front of him. He could barely make out the words "Nine choirs" along with slightly bizarre drawings decorating the next pages.

"Nine choirs… Hierarchy… _Hierarchy?_ "

His eyes were too heavy, a yawn escaped his lips and Dipper decided to mark the page he was on, stuffing the piece of paper with his decoded notes onto the book. He would read more tomorrow. Yes, he would visit his sister and bring the books with him this time, it would be easier that way. It was a good plan.

Dipper's vision blurred slightly, stifling another yawn, he slowly closed the book. Eyes lingering on a particular drawing and code for a couple of seconds... He would think about it once morning came, he decided. For now, he wanted to sleep.

For a couple of minutes while laying in bed, sleep trying to force his brain shut, the images of a bizarre creature with six wings sketched on the book, along with the decoded word ' _Seraphim_ ' danced on his eyelids. Dipper mumbled something even he couldn't fully understand and finally fell asleep, facing the window that gave view to the road towards the lake of Eden.

His rest was dreamless that night.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? I'd explain much more... but hey, that's why we got Bill in the next chapter! Poor William, he doesn't knows what I'll make him go thru...**

 **Ah, to the reviews then! Thanks to everyone who took their time to write them!**

 **SophiaCrutchfeild: I honestly just _squealed_ when I saw your review! It means so much to me that you think that about the fic and about me, you have no idea! I'll try to keep the fic fast-paced, though it will go around details and slow built every once in a while. Specially for the main pairing.**

 **Eternal1990: If there is one things that has always varied in stories, is the lifespan of mythycal creatures! I've tried to get a lot of references for this fic, but all of them are so far from eachother... I sorta take an example and play around with that for a bit. Like Mabel's age and lifespan, I had to read a lot for that one! Though, it had been a while since I've read the original Little Mermaid...**

 **Anyways, thank you for the review, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Kariguest1: Thank you darling! I was a little freaked out when posting the first chapter of the fic, heck, still am! But reviews like yours do keep me encouraged ;v; I should probably get a beta reader, just in case! Also don't worry, I want to keep updating the fic till the end! I have so much planned...**

 **The Radioactive Cupcake:** **Thank you! Hopefuly you'll like this little chapter and future ones as well!**

 **Guest (1-2): Bill is just shy...Not! Haha, more like Prideful! But we'll see that in the next chapter. Thank you!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Remember to leave more, love ya!**


	4. (NA) Author's note

**Author's Note:**

Guys! I want to apologize to all those who expected this to be the next chapter for the fic. Truth to be told, I've been having a rough time lately trying to write the next chapter; I end not liking what I've done and just stop. It must be some sort of writting block that has gotten a really tight grip on me... Maybe that, and It's unfortunate to say that I've seen some drama coming up when it comes to the MaBill ship, which kind of scares me, if I have to be honest...

It's safe to assume that the next chapter of _Made of Our Sins_ won't come out for a while. I will try to write it out whenever I can and hopefully I will come up with a version of the chapter that I'm happy with to post it here.

Again, super sorry for the delay and slight hiatus! I'll try to make it up for you guys.

See ya!


	5. And the Evil is born

**_I am so, so sorry for the delay! I am equaly sorry for the shortness of this chapter in particular. I wanted to do so many things with it, but I simply couldn't bring myself to write it or just came out wrong and horribly worded..._**

 ** _I promise, I'll try to keep next chapters steady and longer. Though I know it might be an empty promise, since (hopefully) next march I'll start my first year of college!_**

 ** _Also, I saw the replies! They mean alot! Unfortunatly, I will only reply to a few of them and not all, since I can't really think on much to say to a few of them. Really sorry about that, too!_**

 ** _And yes, I heard the news. And I'm 100% behind Alex with it. It's best to end a series with a decent, well liked ending, instead of just letting it drag until it burns away, like others._**

 ** _Gravity Falls (c) Alex. H._**

 ** _Anyway, hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _It was just a question. Just one. He wanted to know the difference, the reason of Their favor towards some mortals instead of the others. Weren't they all the same? They must be, They created them after all. So it's odd to see the treatment, different on each side._

 _He never meant for it to happen. The sudden dull look of disbelief and disgust shocks him. Those who are near step back as They walk towards him._

" _...isgrace, how dare you question My word?..."_

" _..."_

" _...Ah...I see..."_

" _You are… failure."_

 _Slashing, tearing, a scream of immeasurable pain along with horrified gasp. A blue orb staring back at him from the palm of a glowing hand, a heavy liquid trailing down his face._

" _...Should never ha…create you in th..."_

" _...ake your will and questions...fall..."_

 _A soft hand, heavy, bloodied, making a clean cut. His balance fails, there's nothing under his feet anymore._

 _There's wind, and fire. His hands are burning, his wings are screaming in pain. He's failing, the faces of those he knows grow smaller and smaller. He falls, no one follows him._

 _His body burns, his blood going across the air, the colors blinding the only eye he has left._

 _He burns._

A silent scream escaped the blond creature's lips as he fell back in a dimension only he could access. His wings twitching violently with pain as his body shivered. Damp, bloodstained clothes clinging to him as he tried to catch his breath.

"...W-Why…?"

He wanted to scream, to fly back to the place he belonged and...and

" _-And what?-"_

It was obvious, impossible, dangerous. He couldn't be back, he would be erased from existence if he did, destroyed in sight by those he used to call companions. But he wanted to, he wanted to be back, to see all their faces once more, to see _Their_ face one more time before...before…

" _-Tearing, maiming, laughing…-"_

"Arrgh!"

Pain blossomed from the wound on his face, the gaping wound doesn't bleeds anymore, but hurts with a dull pain that he somehow knows, would never heal properly, just like the wound on his chest. They would never close.

He almost wishes he had brought the mermaid with him, the odd mortal. Her tears, while not managing to fully heal him, at least took away the blood and pain…

"No." He chokes out, shaking his head and hissing in pain. He doesn't needs the pity nor help of… of such a lowly _creature._ His pride was damaged enough with one of them catching him in such state; He was a Seraphim, for crying out loud! He was…!

"...Was...I was one…"

Realization hits him, his remaining eye growing wide as his brain tries to wrap itself about the outcome of what had just happened. He was cast away, thrown as if he were nothing but just a speck in the universe. Discarded, soon to be forgotten.

"I was… I am… **No**."

A ghost pain makes him wince. He can't see properly, not anymore. He can't see the ultraviolet pattern of the flowers, he can't see the future; too blurry now to make anything but glimpses of it. He can't see the golden halo anymore, nor the specks of light that surrounded the ones like him.

He could watch, but not _see_. The fallen Seraphim felt blind, powerless in such state, he no longer had his prized vision.

The sudden realization of such loss made the blond growl. A guttural sound that echoed in the blank space and made the earth _shake._

 _How dare They?_

Any feeling of confusion, of loss and betrayal was ruthlessly pushed away, instead, hatred and rage clouded his mind as he bared his fangs in a terrifying hiss. His burnt fingers clawing at his face and hair as the sudden ghost pain on his eye flared up again.

" _You…_ " He hissed at nothing, looking up to see a monochrome sky, clouds staying in place, just like all nature around him. " _How could you do this to me!?_ " The blond screamed, venom dripping from each word as his eye shines with newfound hatred and disgust, staring furiously above the clouds. _"_ _ **HOW COULD YOU!?**_ _"_

His voice echoed around the colorless world, hate overflowing the atmosphere and making the unmoving air crack with energy as the fallen Seraphim cursed the ones above him in every tongue he was capable of speaking. Words that mortals would never be able to speak or understand flowing from his mouth in waves as he insulted the Other's mere existence, swearing retribution and revenge.

It's only when his throat grows dry, and when the ghost pain on his eye socket makes him want to rip his own head off to stop feeling that he grows quiet, merely staring at the monochrome sky with a blank, yet burning eye as blue ember grew on his fingertips.

"I'll be your worst mistake." The fallen creature mumbled, quietly swearing an oath that no one would hear, but everybody would sooner or later know about. "I'll be your biggest regret, your biggest, and worst _nightmare_."

The air crackled, a blue inferno suddenly coming to life and enveloping the blond's body, burning the remains of his feathered wings as a foul smell took over the place. Blackened feathers burning away to nothing as the flames engulfed his whole body and the dimension he had created to escape from the world of mortals, melting away any other space around said dimension, enveloping them as a whole and slowly making then one single plane of existence, away from the prying eyes of anything that wasn't like him.

A chilling scream, a sound that shattered realities came to life but oddly, it did not came from the blond avian's lips, but from somewhere deeper in his being. The last of his loyalty and mercy burning away as the flames ravaged whatever was in their way. William kept staring at the sky, even as the flames licked his skin and burnt his wings, even as they grew uncontrollable and devoured everything in that dimension, including a part of him.

"Mark my words." He mumbled, the fire getting into his mouth and inside his body. The bloodcurdling scream turning deafening as part of him kept melting away from his being. "I'm not...I'm not giving up like _this_."

He burned, his wounds stinging in the fire as a horrible, black substance bleed from his eye socket and open chest. His wings losing it feathers, and the few that remained turned black and hard, scaly at most. His fingers elongated slightly, feeling bone and flesh melt as one and turning claw-like. The foul smelling liquid that came from his wounds made a small pool under his feet, moving as if it had a conscience of it own before the flames consumed it. It gave an unearthly shriek of what could have been pain before burning away to nothingness, not even leaving ashes in its wake

The creature, what used to be a Seraphim, gave a snarl, his mind racing a mile per second as whatever his vision managed to get flooded into his memories. He would make Them pay, he would make them all suffer. Including Their beloved creations.

"Once my strength is back, once my wounds are healed…"

He gave a dry, painful sounding breath that slowly grew to a sinister, oddly amused chuckle. The flames burned steadily, giving a clacking of their own. His wings turned scaly, all six of them. The fire seemed to caress them softly instead of burning them to a mess of flesh.

"You, and your precious creations… your _useless, disgusting humans_ …"

Another chuckle, the flesh around his eye blackened, burnt painfully, yet he paid it no mind. His vision wobbled slightly, rage filling his inside as he swore his vendetta.

"Are going to **suffer** by my damned hands!"

The inferno roared, as if confirming what it master had said, before enveloping his whole body and burning. William couldn't recognize pain any longer, instead, a pleasant sensation licked at his wings and chest as he cackled, his laughter echoing along the flames, growing less and less sane, and much sinister with every passing second.

The dimension trembled, as if shuddering at the display of insanity, and the blue flames destroyed everything but the laughing malevolence in the middle. A world of horror slowly growing from the ashes of the damned place, and slowly making its way out, towards what many called "humanity".

* * *

Mabel woke up to the unnerved growling of the creature under the waters of the bottomless lake, a silent scream on her lips as her heart raced with unease. The mermaid looked around for a few seconds before shooting up towards the surface. The waters of the Lake of Eden were as calm as ever, the soft chirping of crickets and warm breeze was still there, just like every night. The moon was… the same, shining brightly along the starry sky.

"Did I… Did I just had a nightmare?"

Maybe that was it. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember. Part of her knew that she didn't had a nightmare or odd dream of the sort, and the uneasy feeling wasn't going away, even as her beating heart slowed down to usual.

"..."

Unnerved, the mermaid swam back to the deeper waters of the lake, not stopping until a huge figure, the aquatic monster that guarded her lake, came to view. The creature gave a low grumble, bright, yellow eyes staring at her for a second before closing again, going back to its slumber.

Mabel gave a sigh, and calmly swam to the creature's snout, curling up to its side and trying to go back to sleep.

For some reason, she swore she could hear fire crackling in the distance. But that being obviously impossible, the nereid simply shook her head and ignored it.

Unbeknown to her, many others, creatures and humans alike, woke up with the same sensation of unease and slight fear. The same sound of fire ringing in their ears. Only a few could maybe hear the underlines of a laugh in the fire.

No one heard the slow _'drip'_ of blood, nor the terrifying oath coming from the Evil's mouth, which would change the whole existence as a whole.

* * *

 **SophiaCrutchfeild: Thank you! I really try to keep them as IC as possible, but it is hard with an AU and dinamics. Also, glad I didn't anger the religious folks with the story. Being agnostic and touching this sort of topics often feels like walking on a mine field!**

 **Guest 1:** **You pretty much hit the nail in the head there! Though I did mentioned that in the fic's description, too. Now we gotta sit tight and see what happens!**

 **Chibissima: I wouldn't say that Dipper hates humans, but he does has a deep distrust of them here. Also, think of humans and magical creatures as different species, with different places to live. All of the GF residents are magical creatures in this fic.**

 **And that is it folks! Thank you to every person who reviewed, and again, sorry about the delay and not responding to everyone...**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Animal Instinct

**I am so, so sorry for the delay! That writer's block kicked me really hard, and while inspiration did took its course for other stories, this one seemed to be adamant to simply not wanting to cooperate with me.**

 **I cannot answers to reviews this time, sadly. I don't have much to say, and I'm afraid that if I did say something more, I would be spoiling the plot and worldbuilding I want to do in future chapters.**

 **Still, thanks a lot to everyone who is still looking for this story's update! It's short, but the best I could do. I'll try to spellcheck sometime soon, and hopefully update with the next chapter faster. Can't make promises though.**

 **You know the disclaimer here; I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chestnut colored hair floated up in the waters as a low rumbling echoed painfully from the darker parts of the lake. The swimming of a colossal monster creating small cyclones underwater that took with them algae and small fish around it.

Mabel was far too enraptured looking up to even notice, her eyes wide looking at the rays of light that filtered through the water and hit her body with gentle kisses, her tail full of pink scales moved back and forth slowly, almost in an hypnotic dance.

Then suddenly, she whimpered.

The mermaid's distress was unexplainable, making her freeze up as soon as her eyes drifted towards the surface. The mere thought of swimming all the way there, of breaking towards land and air sent shivers down her spine and made her heart lurch with fear.

Something was wrong out there, terribly so.

"I…"

She swallowed, eyes glued to the light as she slowly started to sunk lower and lower into her lake. The monster guarding those sacred waters growled low, sending whatever fauna was nearby swimming away. Mabel swallowed again, her tail twisting nervously as she did so, her heart beating so fast and hard she thought it might just break her ribs if it kept going.

"I don't want to go there…"

She felt scared, terrified for some reason. Something deep inside her, her instinct, was screaming at her to stay in her lake today. That if she went out something horrible would happen.

And she believed it.

The water felt cold, icy cold. The sun seemed to mock her in some way she couldn't understand nor take, so she turned around and swam towards the near bottom, leaving the light behind her and quickly coming towards the aquatic guardian of the Lake of Eden.

The creature was just as unnerved as her, it growled and snapped it jaws in a way she thought it would be fidgeting as it swam in circles, looking incredibly distressed.

"Ohh, you poor thing."

Mabel cooed to the creature as if it were a small child, gently petting its snout and mumbling words of comfort. The creature growled at her, then slowly calmed down and swam away, further deeper into the never ending lake as the mermaid stared at its retreating back.

"What can you feel?" The mermaid mumbled, curious and afraid at the same time. "What has gotten you... _us_ , like this?"

She looked up once again, the waters seemed to be calm yet it felt like a trap, her instinct screaming at her to simply swim down and stay there, breaching the surface would be a bad thing, a horrible thing.

Paranoia nagging at her mind, Mabel took a deep gulp of water and followed the guardian's path, swimming away from the light waters and feeling much, much safer as the lake got darker and warmer.

She just hoped it was her being silly, but if that wasn't the case, she hoped Dipper was somewhere safe.

* * *

Dipper groaned as soon as his eyes snapped open and shut in a fraction of a second, light dancing inside his eyelids as he turned around and tried to sleep again, though to no avail. Something inside him stirred and pushed him to wake and stand up fast. Instinct, probably.

But why?

The thought kept nagging him, panic spreading fast for no apparent reason until his breath became laboured and hard. His eyes opened in a snap once again as he looked wildly at every corner of the room, expecting to see something jump at him and snap his neck like some sort of wild beast. Only when the cervitaur noticed that no one would creep up on him and that the only thing around him were books and his bed did his heart calmed down.

"Wha…"

Taking deep breaths, Dipper stood there in silence for what seemed to be hours, staring at some point in the wall until his senses returned to him. He still was on alert, ears perked up and hyperaware of every sound in the wooden shack, from the thundering steps of his Grunkle to the soft whispers of wind against the walls.

Everything was calm.

But the calm felt off, disgustingly so. Like the sort of stillness and quiet right after a gun was fired or a creature roared in the middle of the night. The silence of something being preyed upon by a keen hunter, waiting.

His stomach lurched uncomfortably. Dipper swallowed his panic along with the heavy ball of saliva that was inside his mouth, the taste unpleasant and heavy and it does nothing to make him feel better.

"What happened last night…?" He mumbles, quiet concern washing over him as the young Cervitaur thinks. He wasn't stupid, far from it. Something had happened last night somewhere, something big and near enough for his instincts to scream at him to turn tail and run. Maybe even still happening _right now_ , somewhere.

With a shaky sigh, the creature quietly manages to step outside his room, shoulders tense and ears perked up and taking in any and all sound around him, relief blossoming only when he sees his relative at the bottom of the stairs, though a deep frown marred his old, scarred face.

"Feelin' it too, kid?"

The Gargoyle's clipped tone is a dead giveaway of nervousness. Dipper nods his head, lips curling down in a grimace when Stan growls, looking at the floor before stepping away, to the small makeshift kitchen of the cabin.

He follows suit. The mood is strained and tense around them, and for a second Dipper can see Stan's claws twitching, as if grasping or tearing something invisible. "Grunkle Stan?"

"Hm."

"What's going on…?"

"...I don't know, kid." The Gargoyle's answer is tense, but surprisingly soft, almost like a whisper that hadn't been mean to be spoken. "I don't know, woke up with my non-existent heart on my throat."

Dipper frowned, nodding slightly to show that he had caught what he had said. Stan doesn't sees, his back to him while staring out from the kitchen's window, down to the dirty path of dirt that led to the cabin and the silent forest beyond it.

The Cervitaur frowns, worry tugging at him as his ears twitch, trying to catch something far beyond. Had the forest always been that quiet? That dark?

It's almost ominous.

"Don't leave the house today."

"Huh?"

His grunkle groans, snarls most likely, posture rigid from what he can see and eyes fixed at some point in the forest. The pit of anxiety at the bottom of Dipper's stomach begins to boil slowly, and he desperately tries to calm himself with deep breaths, mentally naming every book title he knew.

"Don't go out. Not today, doesn't feels safe."

Dipper nods, then suddenly goes stiff, worry edging him on. "What about Mabel?"

"She's as safe as she can be in her lake." The response is gruff, and the relieved tone the Gargoyle suddenly uses does wonders to calm his already paranoid mind. "The Guardian will protect her and the lake. Besides, it isn't as if any threat could find it."

The Cervitaur sighs with relief, having completely forgotten about the protection the Lake of Eden gave to his sister. For just a second, the feeling of fear recedes to nothing but a low buzz he could ignore.

"Yes, yes...her lake, true. I...I had forgotten."

"Mhmm." The older man grumbles, a heavy sigh escaping stone by the will of magic. "You stay here, inside. Got it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good boy."

There is nothing more to say for a while, and Dipper slowly goes back upstairs, he doesn't thinks his stomach can even phantom the sensation of food, so he decides to read for a while, keeping up with the small favor for his sister.

The book feels heavier than last night, the images of humanoid shapes with many wings, of lion's heads with halos and just eyes with a heavenly aura are burned in his brain, information stored away as he translates what he can, pencil heavy in his hold.

Once he turns to the page of the six winged 'angel', he feels his pulse racing and the faint, muffled echo of a mocking laugh ringing from somewhere...Outside? Inside?

He cannot tell.

But the buzz is gone as soon as it appeared, and while his panic slowly diminished once again he thinks it was nothing but the result of insomnia.

Dipper frowns, scribbles in a piece of paper, and tries a bit too hard not to stare at the figure that described _'God's right hand.'_


End file.
